Really Close Friends
by messykat
Summary: Lex and Clark are really close friends (Clark/Lex)


Really Close Friends  
  
Author: Messykat  
  
Rating: PG (I guess)  
  
Summary: Some slash, but not serious. (Clark/Lex, Lana/Lex)  
  
Author Notes: This story happens in Clark's senior year… that's it.  
  
Feedback: Please!!!! messykat_@hotmail.com  
  
Lana Lang entered into Clark Kent's loft that night. She really wanted to talk to Clark. In the past he had been more than a simple friend for her and now that she was starting to reconsider her relationship with Whitney it was a good idea to talk with him. There were a lot of feelings and questions that she wanted to answer, and Clark was the only one who could help her. But, when had all those feelings started? She didn't really know. That night, after arguing with herself for several hours, she decided to go talk to Clark. Tiptoeing, she climbed up the stairs to the second floor, determined to tell him about her feelings, but what she saw made her regret her decision and the reason why she was there.  
  
Oh my God! How can this be???? Lex and Clark???!!! She was shocked. When? How? Luckily they're asleep… Luckily???? What should I do? Should I call Mr. and Mrs. Kent? Or should I run away??? Definitively last option!! What Lana couldn't see were Clark's sneakers on her way back to the first floor.  
  
******  
  
Lex Luthor woke up alarmed by the noise of something (or someone) falling down the stairs. At first, he thought it was Clark, but when he felt the young boy's arm around him, he knew that something was wrong. What if it's Mr. Kent???? What if he saw us? What if he just fell down from the first impression? Lex panicked. Jonathan Kent had been so nice to him lately, and now this?? Even HIS father would go crazy with this kind of situation. And there was Clark, his sweet little boy, who had already told him that he would never want to hurt his parents like this. What should they do now that they were possibly discovered? Lex didn't want to know; all he could do was call Clark with a soft whisper.  
  
******  
  
All of his life, Clark Kent had had a crush on Lana. Sweet Lana, the girl of his dreams. Chloe and Pete used to make fun of him, but he didn't really care about it. All that he really seemed to be interested in was Lana, besides hiding his powers, but that was another story. However, one day Lex came into his life. Some people thought that the accident could have been a catastrophe. All Clark could think was that he had met the love of his life. And then, there was no Lana anymore. It was good to know, after a while, that he wasn't the only one whose heart was on fire. Lex had made it easy for him, taking just a few words and a lot of kisses to clear things out. Clark shared all of his secrets with him and Lex knew that now he had someone to talk about his feelings and deep emotions, those ones that had been hidden for a really long time.  
  
Just because of Clark, Lex had started to change. He was getting nicer to everybody and appeared more in public. In a store, at the movies, even showed up in school to pick up Clark when he had some time to. Lex gave away a lot of his vices and begun to care about Lionel, his father, who, motivated by his son's attitude, turned to be more benevolent and less ambitious.  
  
That night, Clark and Lex were supposed to be at the Talon. Clark's parents thought they were a couple of friends just hanging out, but what they were doing was far beyond from that.  
  
Now, while they were lying down in the floor of the Fortress Of Solitude, things were getting difficult. There was a problem… Clark woke up and couldn't do nothing but screaming. The spectacle was unpleasant. Lana laid downstairs, apparently dead. Rapidly, Clark checked her with his x-ray vision and saw she was still alive. The question then was… for how long????  
  
******  
  
Clark didn't know what they were doing. As soon as they checked that Martha and Jonathan weren't around, they got out of the barn and put Lana in Kents' truck. At first Lex said they were going to Metropolis, but when Lana opened her eyes and begun to complain about the pain in her foot, Lex knew they had to stop at Luthor Manor and call a doctor. The next morning they'd figure out what to do.  
  
******  
  
When Lana woke up next morning, she didn't know where she was. It looked like Lex's castle, but she didn't remember how she got there. Then it hit her. It happened. She turned her head to the left and there, in the couch, were Lex and Clark, asleep. A gasp escaped from Lana's mouth as Lex opened his eyes.  
  
"It IS true." The way Lana looked at Lex made him feel embarrassed. "Lana…" "I don't need explanations Lex." Why??? I DO need an explanation. "I'll be happy if you keep this a secret." Come on Lana… "What if I don't?" Lana was driving Lex crazy. You little… "Do it for Clark, please." Please don't say anything, Lana… Just think of the consequences… How did this all happen?? Tears filled Lex's eyes. Then, Clark woke up.  
  
The first thing Clark saw was Lex heading towards the door. "Mmm… Lex???" "Don't mind. He doesn't feel quite well." "Uh…" "Clark, how did it happen? When… Why?" It was not until a few later when he could speak. The truth was that making Lana understand Clark's feelings for Lex was difficult. "Well, I guess there is nothing left to say. Just tell Lex I won't notify anybody." Don't worry Clark, I would never do that. "Thanks." Please, stick to your promise… Lana closed her eyes and fell asleep again. The pain in her foot had ceased, but not the pain in her heart.  
  
******  
  
Chloe put down the phone. "It was Mrs. Kent. She says that Clark never showed up last night. He was at the Talon with Lex. She also said that Nell called her asking about Lana, seems like she didn't sleep at home either." Pete closed his book. "They weren't at the Talon. I was there and I didn't see that bald head over there." "Now you're telling me that Mrs. Kent lied…" "No, I'm telling you THEY lied." "What!!!" "Oh, come on Chlo… Don't tell me you didn't know that there was something going on between those two." "Clark and Lex Luthor???, but, what… what about Lana???" "Well… that's the unexplainable part." A few minutes later, the Kents' truck stopped in front of Chloe's house and Clark got down.  
  
******  
  
"Oh, God. When is Clark coming back???" When are Clark and Lex coming back? "Calm down, Martha. He is surely fine". Jonathan Kent wasn't really convinced of that, but he knew that his son was with Lex Luthor. If something had happened to them, everyone would know, he would know. Occasionally, Martha invited Lex for dinner. Only then Jonathan could see that even thought Lionel Luthor was the worst man on Earth, Lex was someone different to his father. It was difficult, but he begun to like the fact that Clark and Lex were friends. He even started to look at him as part of the family.  
  
******  
  
Martha Kent always knew there was something else when she looked at Clark and Lex. At first it was imperceptible, but as the days moved on, it got stronger. The possibility that her son, her baby, were a little bit different from other boys (gay!) was growing up inside of her and brought her a lot of sadness. Clark was aware of that, but he thought it was maybe because times had changed and he was being less dependent on her. However, when Clark didn't show up that night, Martha felt like the world was over for her.  
  
The little face that she had wanted to see almost 15 years ago, and that had grown up to be a handsome teenager, now was escaping from home with Lex Luthor. And worst of all, Clark was confirming his mother, without any words or painful glances, that he liked a man, that he liked Lex. How could she tell that to Jonathan? How? Her husband had just started to smile every time Lex was at home for dinner. How could she ruin that? She didn't (entirely) approve that relationship, but Clark was HER son after all, and they were a family.  
  
She decided to wait for Clark, to wait for an explanation, but as the hours passed by, she begun to figure out the words to hint her loving husband about the real situation. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello Mom." That was all Martha needed to hear to know that her son was fine. "Where are you??" "I'm at Chloe's. Lana and Lex are on their way to Lana's home… Mom, I'm sorry we took the truck." "The truck doesn't matter. What happened to Lana???" "That's a long story… but she's fine now." There was a long silence. Martha knew Clark was about to explain whatever it was that was going on with Lex, and Clark knew he had to explain it.  
  
"Clark, what did you think you were doing? You must come home." "Is Dad there???" "He's upstairs, asleep. He looked for you all night long." "Mom, I need to explain you everything…" "You don't have to… Lex is a good boy and so are you… Just come home soon, ple…" In that moment, Jonathan entered the kitchen. "Who is it? Clark? Give me that phone". "Dad????? Oh dad, I'm so sorry…" "I guess you have a lot of things to explain." "Dad I'll try to explain you, but you must promise to he…" At that point, Clark's heart was beating so hard that for a second he thought his father would hear. "Hello???" Lex's voice scared Martha. "Son, come here immediately." Jonathan put the phone down. He wanted to ask Luthor a few questions…  
  
******  
  
"I never thought it could be possible." "Me neither." Chloe sat on Lana's bed still astonished about the whole situation. "How did you find out??" "Pete made it clear for me…" "Who would guess? Lex and Clark, they seemed like really close friends." "Yeah, and you, going there to talk with Clark about your new feelings for Lex!" "What a waste of time…" "Yep…" Lana wiped the tears away from her face. Lex had just left, not before he apologized to Nell, and Chloe had arrived with Clark a few minutes ago. When Clark left, to go his own home, the two girls knew that they had a lot to talk about.  
  
******  
  
"Mr. Kent, I'm sure there is an explanation for last night's events." "I'm sure there is. Of course there is an explanation. Now try to explain this… You and my son!!!! This is abnormal, and you just say 'there is an explanation'!!!! I should have never let you enter my house." "Dad, look… we've talked about this a lot, Lex and me, and it's weird, but isn't it weirder the fact that I'm able to do things that no one else can???" "Clark…" "No, dad. If I tell you that I love someone that's it. I love Lex. Our relationship is based on trust and love, why can't you see that???" "Jonathan…" "Shut up, Martha… well, if things are that way, and you're truly certain that you love him… there is nothing else I can do. Pack your things and get out of my sight right away!!!" "JONATHAN!!!" "Mr. Kent…" Clark ran upstairs. Tears filled his eyes. What should he do? Leave his loving parents? Or stay and break Lex's heart and his own?? He didn't have time to talk about it with Lex. The decision was now on his hands… he just took the best option.  
  
****** TEN YEARS LATER ******  
  
Clark woke up amazed by the tenderness that Chloe had showed him last night. There she was, sleeping in the living room instead of their bed, just because she didn't want to bother him. Jonathan Kent's funeral had been really sad and exhausting for everybody. Martha Kent cried all way long from the Cemetery to Metropolis. Now she laid asleep in the guests' room. Even Lex had cried. It had been so quickly. One minute Jonathan was talking on the phone with Clark about which day should be good for the Kents to visit the newlyweds in the city, and the next thing Clark heard was his mother yelling and calling for help.  
  
******  
  
After Clark's decision, Lex went back to his past life. He started to drink again and had some scandalous parties at Luthor Manor. Sometimes he called Lana and they went to the Beanery, but things weren't the same. She was petrified every time she heard his voice on the phone and he couldn't do anything but to stare at the floor when they were talking, just because he didn't want to fright her even more. Furthermore, Lex's relationship with Lionel was even worst than before he had come to Smallville. Lionel Luthor decided then to look for a wife for Lex. The first name that came into his mind was: Lana Lang.  
  
Lionel arranged things with Nell, and without any previous guidance, they set up a party to announce the engagement. Nell knew that her niece would be mad, but who cared, the last few months Lana had been so angry about little things, that another irritation, one like marriage, wouldn't do anything worst. Well, turned out that when Lionel started to talk about the young couple's "decision", Lex stood up and asked Lana to marry him. From that night on, the parties and the drinking stopped. Lex used to pick Lana up at school and when he did, he used to stare at Clark for a few seconds, just to smile then. If Clark hadn't taken the right decision,… he would know how things would have worked out.  
  
Clark and Lex are, again, really close friends.  
  
--end-- 


End file.
